femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan McQueen (Taken Back: Finding Haley)
Susan McQueen (Amanda Tapping) is the main villainess from the 2012 Lifetime film, Taken Back: Finding Haley. Backstory 12 years prior to the film's events, Susan and Dave McQueen's infant daughter, Emma, accidentally drowned in their bathroom. After burying Emma in an unmarked grave, Susan — driven insane by her child's death — went to a carnival and abducted three-year-old Haley Turner, the daughter of the film's protagonist, Karen Turner. Susan even went as far as naming Haley after her deceased daughter, and raised her for the next dozen years. Events Susan's villainous personality was shown early in the film, as she is shown to be overprotective and controlling of Emma, mainly to keep the fact that she kidnapped her a secret. She even went as far as heading to Emma's school and confronting her friend, Alexis, over a photo of Emma that she sent her via text. After Karen took Haley/Emma and drove her to her home, Susan went on a rampage to find her, grabbing a gun as she left. She went to the home of Karen's friend, Megan Harper, believing that she was Karen, and demanded "her" daughter back, while pointing a gun at her. This led to a struggle between the women, which ended with Susan shooting and killing Megan. After returning home and telling Dave what she had done, Susan learned about Karen's involvement and stormed in to her home with gun in hand. The villainess claimed to Emma that Karen was dangerous and psychotic, and she indirectly informed Karen that she had killed Megan. Karen angrily shoved Susan, who later pointed a gun at Karen's head. However, after knocking out Karen, Susan instructed Emma to hang up her phone (she was calling the police), while accusing her of "ruining everything." Having seen Susan's true colors for the first time, Emma escaped to the bathroom and locked herself in, while the evil Susan pursued her. Susan began pleading with Emma to open the door and come out, while Emma saw photos of herself at the carnival and realized that she is Haley Turner, as she began remembering being abducted by Susan. Meanwhile, Susan's pleas for Haley/Emma became snarling demands for her to come out, and she even resorted to shooting the door open. Susan grabbed Haley and took her out of the bathroom, only for Karen to tackle her and knock the gun out of her possession. Haley's attempt to give the gun to Karen was intercepted by Susan, who viciously berated Haley for being "ungrateful" before preparing to shoot Karen. Haley, to prevent Karen from being harmed, played into Susan's delusions and left the house with her. The police arrived before they could leave and Susan was arrested, while still claiming that Haley was her daughter. Trivia *Amanda Tapping played main protagonist Helen Magnus on Sanctuary, but she portrayed a villainous Helen in Season One's "Requiem." *Amanda Tapping also appeared on Supernatural as recurring villainess Naomi'', and on ''Motive as the evil Dr. Kate Robbins. *Susan McQueen is mostly similar to Kristin Anderson, the villainess from Babynapped. Both women kidnapped babies (following the loss of their own child) and raised them as their own, but one glaring difference was that Kristin resorted to murder during her abduction plot. Susan did not, but did commit murder to continue her villainous ruse. Gallery Susan McQueen Gun.jpg|Susan brandishing her gun Susan & Karen.jpg|Susan holding Karen Turner at gunpoint Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested